


fantasies are good, but reality is better

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Laura's overactive imagination gets the better of her.





	fantasies are good, but reality is better

Laura sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes, resting her back against the bed’s headboard. The words she was trying to read swam in her vision, much as they had for the last half hour. Stubborn as she was, Laura had to admit defeat. Nothing more would get done tonight, she was too tired to keep reading.   
  
Too tired, and too distracted by the memory of a certain dark haired, broody vampire who had gone out earlier in the day.

Eyes fixed on a random point in space, Laura’s mind started to wander again to more pleasant thoughts. Of pale skin bathed in moonlight, surprisingly warm hands cupping Laura’s breasts, a mouth placing languid kisses down the column of Laura’s neck, the pressure of fangs more a promise than a threat.

A loud noise rudely interrupted Laura’s imagination. That was when she noticed her hands had already started to wander, one up her front and the other down her pants.

With a huff, Laura picked up the pens that had fallen as she moved around, setting them and the papers she had been working on out of the way. No use wasting time on those, her concentration was clearly shot.

“Stupid sexy vampire,” she muttered angrily while throwing her pyjama pants away, along with her underwear. Frustration had been steadily building up in her belly all day. There was no use fighting the images running through her mind. Laura decided, quite sensibly in her own opinion, to enjoy them instead.

Once she settled back on the bed, Laura closed her eyes, allowing her mind and hands to wander. 

The fingers of her left hand circled one of her nipples, the tips of her blunt nails against sensitive skin. Carmilla would have done that with her teeth, scraping in exactly the right way to drive Laura insane. Her dark eyes would not leave Laura’s while she played with Laura’s breasts, rubbing the other nipple between skilled fingers.

_ You like that cutie?  _ God, even imaginary Carmilla’s voice could make Laura clench with need. But Carmilla would tease her, avoid touching where Laura desperately needed her to, choosing to caress everywhere else first. 

One of Laura's hands continued to squeeze her breast, the other did as imaginary Carmilla was doing, touching with the soft pads of her fingers, lightly scratching the expanse of Laura's stomach, hips, and the top of her thighs. Going as far as her knee, she started making her way back up, thumb running circles on the inside of her thigh.

Her fingers could never compare to the softness of Carmilla’s lips, but she did her best to fall into the images her mind was conjuring, that it was Carmilla’s mouth going from her thigh back to her hipbones, placing feather-soft kisses there, never looking away, eyes dark with want and with the affection she only showed Laura.

Laura sighed longingly. She wanted Carmilla here, not because her body was desperate for her, but because she missed her. It was kind of pathetic, but even a day without Carmilla’s presence in their home made it feel cold and empty to Laura.

_ Don’t get distracted now. _ Imaginary Carmilla had decided to take pity on Laura. Finally Laura’s fingers reached her core, slowly playing with her clit before dipping into her entrance, gathering the wetness there and circling back to her clit. God, she  _ really _ wished that was Carmilla’s skilled tongue instead.

It took an embarrassingly short time for Laura to be whining into their empty room, two fingers pumping inside herself, her other hand letting go from her breast to rub and pinch her clit. Her hips twitched, but Carmilla would have had an arm over them to keep them still. Laura’s legs would have been throw over Carmilla’s shoulder, thighs trembling with her incoming climax.

She came with Carmilla’s name on her lips, back arching and body tingling with the release of tension and pleasure. She could just see the smug, pleased smirk Carmilla would have on her face, proud of how quickly she had reduced Laura to a writhing mess. Laura couldn’t help but smile, imagining that familiar sigh.

With a few more pumps to help herself come down, Laura slid her fingers out, resting her hand on her belly. The fingers at her clit continued to slowly circle the bundle of nerves, rekindling the warmth her orgasm had reduced to cinders. 

Carmilla teased her mercilessly about how many times Laura could come consecutively, with Laura always pointing out that it was Carmilla who wouldn’t get up from between her thighs until Laura was gently pushing her away when she got too sore to continue. But, well, her mind was picking some very good memories to help her imagination, and there was only so much self control in the world.

A mix between a moan and a whimper left her as Laura’s fingers began to move with purpose. Having been together for years now, she and Carmilla had tried a lot of different things in bed, discovering what worked best and what didn’t. One thing that they had only recently experimented with had proven a considerable success. 

That moan turned into a filthy sound as Laura remembered how it felt to have Carmilla underneath her, hands tied together with a red silk scarf. Laura had set Carmilla's arms above her head, told her to not move until she was allowed to. Carmilla could have tore out of her restrains at any moment, but she had kept her hands still while Laura took her time exploring her body all over again. Carmilla had made such wonderful sounds when she came apart around Laura’s fingers . 

And then she had practically begged for Laura to sit on her face. It had been a very good night for the two of them

Bondage wasn’t exactly their thing, but Laura had some ideas about trying light aspects of it. She had brought it up to Carmilla a couple of weeks back, making it as clear as possible that there was no expectation for Carmilla’s answer, it was just something that had been in her mind lately. Carmilla had surprised her by agreeing, a soft smile on her face. “ _ I trust you Laura. Just, no cuffs or anything metal like that, okay? _ ”

Now mixed with those memories, there was the added image her mind decided to supply. That red scarf around Laura’s wrists instead, Carmilla grinning her fanged grin down at her while making Laura’s body sing. Or maybe Carmilla would have turned Laura on her belly, bit and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders as she took Laura from behind. That was enough for Laura to shout Carmilla’s name again, a note of desperation in her voice.

“Yes, babe?”

Laura squeaked, opening her eyes to find Carmilla leaning against the door frame, that exact smug smile adorning her face. Huffing with indignation, Laura covered herself with the discarded bedsheet. “By Hogwarts Carm! How long have you been standing there?”

“Oh long enough. It’s not every woman who has the pleasure to come home to find her wife moaning her name while she touches herself. Figured I should enjoy the moment.” Gods, she was  _ so _ smug. And yet, Laura was having a hard time keeping up her annoyed front. Carmilla was back, and all she wanted to do was ask her far too pleased with herself wife to come to bed already.

But, getting caught while masturbating never stopped being embarrassing. Laura threw her arm over her face, attempting to hide the rising blush that stained her cheeks.

The bed dipped to her left, a hand gently pushing her arm down. She relented, meeting Carmilla’s gaze, face still too warm for her own liking. “I mean it love, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re beautiful, and seeing you like this, well, it only made me a bit jealous that it was imaginary me giving you such pleasure.”

Laura couldn’t help but match Carmilla’s smile. It was a silly thing to be shy about, but everyone has their hang-ups. She huffed a laugh, letting the bedsheet fall from the bed and exposing herself to Carmilla again. The way Carmilla’s eyes darkened and how her breath hitched was nothing short of exhilarating.

“Do you want to finish what your phantom self started?” It still surprised Laura, how low her voice could get when she was like this. Carmilla grinned, getting rid of her clothes in seconds.  Usually Laura would rather have helped her do so, but now that her surprise had gone away, the warmth between her legs was impossible to ignore. She wanted Carmilla now, they could enjoy undressing each other another time.

Carmilla touched her knees, pushing them apart slowly. Laura nodded to the unspoken question, opening her legs and allowing Carmilla to crawl on top of her. The moment their skin finally came into contact, a relieved sigh escaped Laura. Every single time, it felt like the first with Carmilla. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss that tasted like home.

Pulling back, Laura offered Carmilla the hand that had been at her slit, fingers still glistening with evidence of her arousal. Carmilla licked her lips, moving forward to take the digits into her mouth. At the last second, Laura did that herself, giggling at the look of offended confusion on Carmilla’s face.

“Nope, I worked for that. If you want it, you gotta earn it,” she didn’t even particularly like her own taste, but it was worth it for the deep kiss Carmilla pulled her in for. She could tell the precise moment Carmilla tasted her, hips pushing forward in a delicious grind against Laura’s. They both growled, and it was all Laura could do to stop ger hips from picking up the pace right then. It never stopped being an instant turn-on, how much Carmilla enjoyed her taste.

Her wife ended their kiss reluctantly, pressing pecks against Laura’s jaw and ear. “I better get to work then.” There was that fanged grin Laura loved. 

Carmilla’s lips went to her neck, biting and sucking bruises there, making Laura start to grind against her. Imaginary Carmilla was good, but she didn’t hold a candle to the real one.

Letting go of her collarbone for a moment, Carmilla asked, “Care to share what I was doing so right in that dreamland of yours?”

How someone could have a voice like pure sex, Laura would never understand. She had to swallow twice to speak, and even so she still sounded breathy.

“Hmm, remember the scarf from some weeks ago?” At Carmilla’s nod, she continued, “I was thinking about trying that again, but you could tie me up this time?” Laura’s voice got a bit higher on the question, she didn’t want Carmilla to think she was demanding it of her at all. “It’s super alright if you don’t want to, it was a silly fantasy, nothing important.” Years and years, and yet she still couldn’t help but babble when she got nervous.

Carmilla smiled, bright and happy, and it settled Laura. “Don’t worry about it liebling, I know you’re just asking. And I have to admit, the idea is…” Laura was sure she would combust at the pure lust in the look Carmilla gave her, “intriguing. I’ll think about it. Now, would you tell me the details?”

Laura did, as Carmilla bit and kissed her way down her body. She moaned when Laura mentioned exactly how she would like for Carmilla to take her, mouth against Laura’s hipbone as she sucked a mark there, Laura’s hands tugging dark strands in the way Carmilla liked best. 

Laura knew she had quite the good imagination, but nothing could ever compare to the reality of having her wife there with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic longer than a ficlet I've finished in months. It's not the best, but I'm just happy I got it done. Please let me know if you guys liked it!  
> And to anyone who may be interested, I'm working on that superhero au, but it's getting a bit longer than expected.
> 
> Many thanks to Melime for beta reading and being awesome as always!


End file.
